Querido Tú
by Juguito
Summary: One-shot NaLu. Solo quería que supieras lo que siento aunque estaba segura de que no me corresponderías ya que yo notaba como la mirabas y eso me dolía.


**Holaaa soy nueva en esto de los fics pero igual vamos a ver que tal me sale, este fic se lo dedico a una muy buena amiga mía que le paso algo similar y quiero que sepa que tiene todo mi apoyo. Es un fic de mi pareja favorita de Fairy Tail NaLu, espero que no sean muy duros conmigo ya que es la primera vez que publico y si me va bien publicare otra historia que tengo guardada :D**

* * *

Querido Tú:

Esta carta va dirigida a ti, por las cosas que de verdad nunca me atreví a decir, también es una forma de desahogarme escribiendo una carta aunque esta no tiene la culpa de lo que siento. Quería decirte cuan importante fuiste para mi y cuanto te quise no solo como un amigo ni como a un compañero, lo feliz que me hacías cuando me protegías en esas misiones que se me dificultaban pero de igual forma iba simplemente para estar a tu lado, apoyarte y verte reír.

Quizás te hice creer que no me agradaba cuando te metías en mi casa o cuando me llamabas con ese mote que parecía molestarme pero… en realidad me agradaba que lo dijeras.

Verte todos los días sonreír de esa manera tan infantil que te identificaba o tu gran inocencia que a veces me hacía dudar, tu gran corazón y lo importante que es el gremio para ti, como lo son aquellos a los que consideras tu familia y como te arriesgas por ellos sin importar si sales herido con tal de ayudar a algún compañero.

Si… teníamos problemas pero que compañeros no pelean de vez en cuando, de igual manera siempre nos perdonábamos, nos apoyábamos y no importa quien tuviera la culpa lo olvidábamos y volvíamos a estar como antes, entre risas y abrazos. Puede que nunca lo notaras pero cada que me abrazabas yo sentía que ya no existía nada mas en el mundo y solo estábamos tu y yo, supongo que tu solo lo veías como un abrazo entre amigos o compañeros por que llegados a este punto ya ni sabia que éramos.

Empezaste a comportarte raro cerca mío, ya no me abrazabas como antes y te notaba nervioso cuando estábamos solos, trate de preguntarte que te pasaba pero tu solo ignorabas mis preguntas y te ibas dejándome sola. Ya me estaba acostumbrando a eso de estar lejos de ti pero no puedo negar que me dolía.

Empezaste a ir misiones solo y yo empecé a ir con Erza, muy pocas veces iba sola pero sentía que no era lo mismo, sin ti no era lo mismo. Extrañaba tu simpatía, tus bromas, tus sonrisas, tú.

Debes de saber que en algún momento de mi vida llegaste a gustarme y yo nunca tuve el valor de decírtelo, creo que eso fue lo que más me afecto, el amor puede ser bello pero si no se trata con cuidado puede ser tu peor enemigo como en mi caso.

Pasado unas semanas volviste a hablarme y actuabas como si no me hubieras dejado en la oscuridad todos estos días, no le di mucha importancia por que a fin de cuentas volvías a estar a mi lado… o eso pensé.

Volvíamos a ser el mejor equipo de Fairy Tail, salíamos a misiones y nos divertíamos como antes, te sentía hasta mas cerca de mi y decidí dejar a tras todo lo que me hiciste sufrir y tratar de volver a como éramos antes.

Una semana después llego _ella_, todos estaban felices por su regreso y tú parecías el más emocionado, corriste hasta ella y la abrazaste con todas tus fuerzas mientras los dos reían… Lissana había regresado, tu mejor amiga de la infancia había vuelto y yo volvería a la oscuridad. Recuerdo que te acercaste con una gran sonrisa en tu rostro y me dijiste "¡Luce mira! ¡Lissana ha vuelto!" y yo como toda una idiota hipnotizada con tu sonrisa conteste "Me alegro mucho Natsu".

Había pasado unos días cerca de Lissana para conocerla y debo admitir que es una buena persona pero esa es solo una mascara que le muestra a los demás, no dije nada al respecto, todos parecían muy a gusto a su lado… yo en cambio me sentía insegura y su mirada no mostraba sentimiento alguno, aun así preferías estar a su lado.

No se si recuerdes las veces que nuestros amigos nos emparejaban y nos sonrojábamos de la vergüenza de solo pensar en nosotros como una pareja. Recuerdo que ese día nuestros amigos habían insistido mucho en que nos veíamos bien juntos, claro estaban algo pasados de copa y Lissana no se encontraba presente, me acompañaste hasta mi departamento y de mero impulso te lo pregunte "¿Yo te gusto, Natsu?" ya sabia la respuesta o sospechaba de una debido a mis nervios, se que no te diste cuenta de que mis manos sudaban y trataba de evitar tu mirada para sonar poco interesada, como si la pregunta lo hiciera por los comentarios de nuestros amigos y no por que de verdad lo sintiera… se que no te diste cuenta del impacto que me dio tu respuesta, la dijiste con total naturalidad pero también con algo de frialdad "No" fue lo ultimo que me dijiste ese día.

Trate de actuar normal los demás días que nos vimos pero tu empezaste a ignorarme, otra vez, y yo empezaba a volver a sentir ese vacío, ya no era lo mismo a veces me ignorabas de forma tan natural que hasta me lo creía, las veces que estábamos reunidos con nuestros amigo tratabas de evitar mi mirada o de contestar alguna de mis preguntas empezando una pelea con Gray o cuando te buscaba para poder hablar contigo y tu solo decías "Ahora no, Lucy" esas simples palabras hacían que mi corazón se oprimiera y se me olvidara de como respirar.

Imagino que ya estarás cansado de leer, pero sabes lo que me encanta escribir y no puedo expresarme con una sola hoja o unas simples palabras todo lo que siento, se que es una carta larga aunque no te preocupes ya está terminando, ya podrás volver con los demás.

Te veía más cerca de _ella_, reían y se abrazaban, ella te veía como un nuevo reto y tú la veías como un chico enamorado. No sabes cuanto me hiere la idea de que estés enamorado de una de mis amigas, no es que diga que no puedes, estas en todo tú derecho, se que la conoces mas que yo pero nos volvimos buenas amigas, por eso me hería tanto cuando veía que solo eras un juego para ella. En mi opinión ella no te merece, tampoco es que yo te merezca después de tantos problemas que te traje en tantas misiones, poniendo tu vida en peligro pero de igual forma quería decírtelo.

Se que solo unos pocos se dan cuenta de quien es Lissana en realidad, _ella_ cree ser inocente, pero se con seguridad que no lo es, me siento tan molesta, no se si es verdad, tampoco debería juzgar sin tener una respuesta verdadera pero siento que ella te importa mucho… incluso mas que yo, y eso me duele.

Quiero decirte que extraño todo… las conversaciones raras, lo únicos abrazos que me diste y el momento incomodo que me hiciste vivir, el cual nunca olvidaré.

El maestro me ha dicho que tiene una misión especial para mí, el si ha notado el daño que me produce verte con ella y ha querido ayudarme. Si estas leyendo esto ya me habré ido hace una semana y ahora me encuentro entrenando para volverme mas fuerte y poder superar este dolor que has dejado en mi pecho.

No se cuando volveré, o si algún día tendré el valor necesario para hacerlo, no te preocupes no es tu culpa ya le explique todo a los chicos y están de acuerdo. Quizás lo veas como acto de cobardía de mi parte pero dime ¿qué sentirías al ver a la persona que amas estar junto a la persona equivocada?

Mis más sinceros sentimientos hacia ti.- Lucy Hertfilia.

* * *

**Y aquí está mi primer fic porfaa dejen un review para saber si les gusto o no, se aceptan criticas constructivas pero no insultos porfa **


End file.
